1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal capable of collecting user's biometric information.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into glass type terminals (mobile/portable terminals) and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the glass type terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software improvement to support and improve functions of the terminal.
In recent time, studies on various functions of collecting biometric information by use of sensors included in wearable-type terminals, which are wearable on a part of a user's body, are undergoing. However, when an additional sensing module is mounted to collect various biometric information, it may causes an increase in a weight of a terminal and inconvenience that the user has to consciously contact a part of his or her body with the sensing module.